


Weather Woes

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe grumbles about the weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Woes

Joe pulled the borrowed yellow slicker tighter as he stood out on the deck of the ferry. He wished MacLeod would have taken his advice and stayed home instead of taking this trip to Victoria. It was the middle of winter for god's sake. It was time to be staying at home or going to warm sunny places on vacation. But no, the Highlander had decided to stay home, and took short weekend trips to nearby cities. Which is how he came to be doing an imitation of a giant banana while the rain and mist attempted to drench him.


End file.
